stickrangerfrfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Pascal5333
Bonjour Pascal5333 ! Bienvenue sur Wiki Stick ranger francais. Nous sommes heureux que vous participiez à Wiki Stick ranger francais et que vous ayez modifié la page Wiki Stick ranger francais. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser sur ma page de discussion ! -- Poisonshot (discuter) janvier 5, 2011 à 23:46 Ok Adminnistrateur Maintenant,tu est un aministrateur!The poisoner janvier 5, 2011 à 23:48 (UTC) MERCI!!!!! _ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ janvier 7, 2011 à 17:13 (UTC) Volcan Ville volcanique Volcan 1 Volcan 2 Volcan 3 Volcan 4 Village volcanique tunnel de lave 1 (pas tunnel de larve!) tunnel de lave 2 tunnel de lave 3 Grotte magmatique volcan 5 volcan 6 l'oasis de lave (il ne faut pas s'y abreuver!) volcan 7 volcan 8 plaines de feu 1 plaines de feu 2 plaines de feu 3 geyser de lave volcan 9 Pyramide de feu (mégaboss 1!) Plaines de feu 1 (pas de lave ni de larve) Gros cratère Plaines de feu 2 Plaines de feu 3 geyser de feu 2 plaines de feu 4 gros cratère 2 plaines de feu 5 plaines de feu 6 plaines de feu 7 gros cratère 3 geyser de lave 3 geyser de lave 4 gros cratère 4 plaines de feu 8 geyser de lave 5 gros cratère 5 plaines de feu 9 grotte magmatique 2 pyramide de lave Le lien : Volcan ''S'il vous plaît, avant de mettre une idée pour mon monde, soummettez là moi, avec une raison, les mauvaises idées ne seront pas prises, et, même si l'idée est bonne, si il n'y a pas de raison, je ne la prendrais pas. Soumettez vous idées dans ce champ: Est que il pourait y avoir tornade de feu.Est que c'est une bonne idée? Ouais, mais il te faudra une image. Et aussi, À l'avenir, ça s'écrit pas Est que, mais est-ce que. :-) La voici:Fichier:Tornade_de_Feu.PNG. Ok, bonne image, je vais la mettre. J'aurais besoin de nouveaux objets d'amélioration. Bien Bien sur,sauf que je dois t'avertir que tu est deconecter.The poisoner janvier 6, 2011 à 14:13 (UTC) Je ne suis pas déconnecté..._ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ janvier 6, 2011 à 14:16 (UTC) logo j'ai créé un logo pour les site qui est une variante du logo du premier wiki. le voici frame|logo pour le site Appel au calme Bonjour, Il serait bien que vous vous posiez tous les quatre au lieu de courir dans tous les sens. Merci de participer à cette discussion pour faire un point sur les directions à prendre. Une précision aussi, plutôt que d'utiliser des termes pompeux : Poisonshot est fondateur du wiki, ce qui en fait le premier admin, Pascal5333 et Samuel17 sont coadmins. Cordialement. —Wyz janvier 12, 2011 à 12:24 (UTC) Et thechosenone? Qu'est-ce qu'il est? _ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ Pascal5333 janvier 12, 2011 à 12:31 (UTC) J'aimerais bien etre le créateur de cartes officiel. ou sous-adminThechosenOne janvier 12, 2011 à 12:51 (UTC) J'aimerais bien etre le créateur de cartes officiel. ou sous-admin Ok! Tu peux me faire la carte du Volcan! Système de points Salut ! Si vous voulez ne pas vous embêter à compter les points il existe un système qui fait le fait automatiquement, à la manière des trophées/succès qu'on doit remporter sur PS3/X360 : w:c:help:Help:Achievements (désolé c'est en anglais, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de le traduire). Certes le système est différent de ce qui est proposé aussi je vous laisse peser les deux. Au besoin je suis dispo pour faire la demande auprès de Wikia ;) —Wyz janvier 24, 2011 à 19:28 (UTC) PS : J'ai appliqué une infoboîte il y a quelque temps maintenant sur Le marcheur vert avec un sourire mais je n'ai pas eu de retour. Ce n'est pas grave si c'est en anglais, je connaît quand même les bases et j'ai vu l'infoboîte, elle est vraiment bonne. Pour le comptage de points, de toute façon, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde et en plus, ce n'est pas obligatoire, la personne n'a qu'a aller sur la page et mettre un lien vers son compte, il peut ensuite utiliser les images mises à sa disposition sur le site. Pour les chapeaux, j'ai imaginé un petit système. Ils sont d'ailleurs en construction. Et puis, appart corriger des fautes, améliorer ou créer quelques articles, voter et continuer des grands projets, tous cela se fait quand même rapidement! Conter les points cera non seulement un bon défi mais aussi un passe temps! Peut-être que j'utiliserais ce programme plus tard. Mais en fait, ce n'est pas en système de trophés mais comme de se faire une "partie" de Stick Ranger, en utilisant notre personnage de départ, lui rajouter des objets dans sa "banque" . Et l'on ne perds pas de points, ce qui rends la tâche plus facile. C'est juste que pour un deuxième personnage, le prix double, pour un troisième, ça triple etc. Le comptage n'est donc pas un problème! Ni les corrections, il n'aurons qu'as écrire quelques petites choses et rajouter les images. De plus, ça les motiveras! Puisque plus ils aurons de choses, mieux ils serons vus par les autres personnes participants au projet, c'est donc un avantage d'y participer, et ce n'est pas difficile, il n'y a qu'a faire des modifications positives (les bannisements nous font tout perdre, je l'ai écrit sur la page.)!_ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ Pascal5333 janvier 24, 2011 à 23:37 (UTC) chapeau Fichier:Party_hat.pngC'est un nouveau chapeau : le chapeau de fête jauneThechosenOne janvier 25, 2011 à 12:44 (UTC) C'est cool mais en fait, j'avais prévu une nouvelle sorte de chapeau par fête. Je vais en faire d'autres couleurs. Et bravo, il est cool! Animal Je peux avoir Puffle, j'ai assez de points (c'est Bizarre de dire "je") Oui, je peux l'avoirFichier:Puffle.png Bain Puis-je l'utiliser?The poisoner janvier 31, 2011 à 22:12 (UTC) En quel type de dessin est-tu bon, j'accepte si tu me donne un dessin pratique. .Bain, c'est mon idée, non?The poisoner février 2, 2011 à 11:19 (UTC) Non. C'est mon idée. Si tu l'a eue, désolé, mais moi aussi j'ai eu l'idée. Et c'est moi le premier, alors tu ne peut pas, '''désolé'. Lost it. All of us at the English SR Wiki kind of lost trust in you. Before we can agree to do anything, you have to unprotect all of the pages so we can put in creation disclaimers and links to the English pages. LD février 4, 2011 à 00:59 (UTC) Well? Can you unblock the pages or will we have to complain to the Wikia staff? [[User:Waddle D33|'Wad']][[User Talk: Waddle D33|'dle']] février 4, 2011 à 21:31 (UTC) Re: Aide Pour enlever des catégories il suffit de modifier la page. Les catégories peuvent ensuite être enlevées en cliquant sur la croix dans le bloc de la catégorie à enlever. Sinon vous comptez faire quelque chose pour le plagiat dont vous accuse le wiki anglophone ? Parce qu'à mon avis ils ne vont pas vous lâcher... —Wyz février 4, 2011 à 20:46 (UTC) Ok, ok!!!!! Ok, I stop the plagiat, I return credits and I am sorry. You are very good ideas. If I use your image, I ask you, and I put a link to your wiki. But let me take the name of an enemy or a weapon and create my images above. I will make peace. Ok it is left like that, I do take you more ideas and you, you make peace !!!!! So ... You forgive me??_ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ Pascal5333 février 4, 2011 à 22:38 (UTC) At worst, I can simply no longer go on your wiki! If you really do not want that I steal ideas, just ban me from your Wiki !!!!! But please, stop the war._ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ Pascal5333 février 4, 2011 à 22:40 (UTC) Rorise... Pui-je l'avoir?The poisoner février 5, 2011 à 13:24 (UTC) Bien sûr!!!!! Merci!The poisoner février 5, 2011 à 13:37 (UTC) Désolé, je me suis trompé, je voulais dire: Il te reste 30 points de modification pour l'avoir! Tu est capable! Peace. Hey man! I saw the credit page, and now I'm satisfied. Let's put all this bad stuff behind us, okay? The war has ended, by the way. I hope we could start again on the right foot. LD février 5, 2011 à 22:44 (UTC) Cool, too, was true story of Wikis that made us the war? When you get to 100 and some modification, I'll make you become a director. So if you want to do things, make them in French! I'll see if there are mistakes! Use en| Google Translate to it! _ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ Pascal5333 février 5, 2011 à 23:37 (UTC) Oh, anyway... You can go back to my pages and stuff now. LD février 5, 2011 à 22:47 (UTC) Tunnel de lave 1 Voici un enemi du tunnel de lave, j'ai utiliser ton squelette de poisson.The poisoner février 6, 2011 à 11:38 (UTC)Fichier:Squelette_de_poisson_tunnel_lave_1.png Here You Go! }}} |headercolor = } |othercolor = CCCCCC |namecolor = } |Row 1 title = Statut de la matière |Row 1 info = } |Row 2 title = Couleur |Row 2 info = }| }}} |Row 3 title = Vitesse |Row 3 info = } |Row 4 title = Inflammable? |Row 4 info = } |Row 5 title = Combustible? |Row 5 info = } |Row 6 title = Réaction |Row 6 info = } |Row 7 title = Propriétées Spéciales |Row 7 info = } |Row 8 title = Naturel? |Row 8 info = } |Row 9 title = Version Implémentée |Row 9 info = } |Row 10 title = Mouvement? |Row 10 info = } }} Freshly stolen-er, um, ripped from the other wiki. Tell me if it needs changes, okay? LD février 7, 2011 à 23:10 (UTC) Oh The templates don't come with the boxes anymore. :( LD février 7, 2011 à 23:11 (UTC) Wah! Is a cool template!_ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ Pascal5333 février 8, 2011 à 11:53 (UTC) Is a infobox... where your find it, I search it!!!_ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ Pascal5333 février 8, 2011 à 12:04 (UTC) What the... Why is there a delete template on my LostMarbles template? That makes everyone I sent the message to be a candidate for deletion. Anyway, you didn't put a reason. LD février 11, 2011 à 22:14 (UTC) :PS Userboxes don't work on the english wiki. Nouvelle Allo! Ca fait un bail que j'ai pas travaille (j'ai pas d'accent aigu) sur ce wiki. Annonce la nouvelle a Poisonshot que je re-travaille dans ce wiki. Je travaillais beaucoup sur le Dan-Ball Wiki. Samuel17 février 28, 2011 à 18:33 (UTC)﻿ OK, merci (moi aussi j'ai pas beaucoup travaillé sur ce Wiki ces temps si!) ﻿ salut ici darkcosmos je me demande ou sont les point allez ciao!!!!!!!!!!!!!!